Talk:The Containment Void/@comment-1901106-20160509233441/@comment-1196932-20160510004112
I'll eventually get back to making more parts of the story, but since I don't know if I'll get back to it soon I'll give some of the smaller details that won't spoil much of what I had planned for future stories. I DO think I'm going to actually write the "other side" of this story soon, because I thought it up as one "full story" with this as one side, but I wanted to see if anyone would even care before I wrote the other half, since it would really only be "good" if this half was good. I was partially inspired by stories I've seen where you spend a long time building up questions, followed by a shift in perspective with answers along with it. The foods given to the main character are partially to test them, and see how they react to certain substances. The ones keeping the main character there are trying the basic things first, and give the main character the "white liquid" and "soft speckled crackers" multiple times because they want to see how the character reacts to those sort of things, and then they find they're a safe enough "normal" food for them. The two things in question were a test on multiple levels, to see if the main character had some sort of reaction to sugar or other ingredients the way they do to salt, and later to see if they have gotten to the point where they can understand human languages with the attached note (which is also a partial reason behind the "speaker" in the hole). It's worth mentioning that nothing is said of how big the room actually is, what with the keepers moving the main character while they sleep, the main character being smaller than a human, and a piece that I wanted to hint at but didn't know how to properly do it without bogging down the story with too many "odd details": I never got to mention how fast or efficiently the main character can travel, which makes a big difference when it comes to how large a space will seem. I tried to use words that would hint at a slow sloppy travel, with the main character slipping multiple times even if nothing was there and accidently ending up back at the rock. A lot of the story is skewed through the odd perspective, like what the "rock" is or the foods, and while I had the "full story" thought up it doesn't make as much stand-alone sense as I would hope on a re-read, because I basically had a "straight truth" story where the cookies are just cookies, and then I rewrote it from the beginning from the "main character" perspective, which leaves some holes as to what's going on. It's not set in another existing work, but it was thought up as a part of a larger world, with 3 main stories (this one, the other side of this one, and a more general one about the "war") as a start. I don't want to give out much more than that at this point, the things that are still unclear will make more sense when I get to the "other side" of the story.